Flame
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Kakashi/Iruka. A punto de acabar con todo, al borde del abismo el joven maestro de la cicatriz comienza a recordar los motivos por los cuáles ha llegado hasta ese punto de desespero... Yaoi/M-preg
1. Un dia duro

**FLAME**

**CAP 1**

**"Un dia duro"**

**El hombre de la cicatriz sobre la nariz se quedó observando hacia el vacío de la noche, en el borde de aquel edificio mientras la villa a sus pies continuaba con su vida nocturna sin darse cuenta que aquel hombre se encontraba en la delgada línea que lo dividía todo entre seguir con vida o pasar a la otra**

**Estaba desesperado?**

** Si, de hecho sí.**

**Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento los anbu enviados por aquel sujeto lo encontrarían y tratarían de detenerlo de hacer aquello; después de todo, estarían totalmente interesados en lo que se encontraba reposando en su interior y harían todo lo posible por retenerlo en un hospital hasta que el tiempo necesario transcurriese y pudiesen arrebatárselo. Jamás hubiera pensado que algún día él se encontraría en la línea experimental de Raíz, pero…**

**Qué mas podía hacer ahora?**

**Se asomó un poco mas por encima del borde de aquel edificio y suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos**

**Había tardado realmente mucho en darse cuenta…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Hagan silencio de una buena vez… vamos a comenzar la clase y no quiero pasar otras dos horas intentando que pongan atención!**

**Los alumnos se vieron los unos a los otros antes de muy despacio comenzar a volver cada uno a sus lugares aunque continuaban platicando entre ellos como si aquel hombre no fuese capaz de verlos o distinguir quien molestaba a quién; por lo general no le importaba tanto que se comportaran tan hiperactivos, después de todo se trataba de niños y estos tardaban su buen rato en madurar y tomar las cosas en serio pero últimamente sentía que las emociones las tenía a flor de piel.**

**Entornó un poco los ojos antes de hablar con un tono de voz mas duro y seco, que le sorprendió a sí mismo**

**-Sarakuya, como tú y Himiko continúen charlando las enviaré a hacerlo al salón de la profesora Natashii. Makoto, retira ese papel ensalivado de la cabeza de Tamako o el siguiente papel que veas será el de tu reporte para la dirección escolar…**

**Los alumnos parpadearon varias veces con gesto de sorpresa y con los vellos del cuerpo algo erizados para luego, enderezarse en su lugar**

**El hombre de la cicatriz sobre la nariz la rascó suavemente antes de emitir un gemido**

**Lo recordaba ahora.**

**Su actitud había comenzado una mañana cuando abriese los ojos sintiendo que el mundo parecía odiarlo y que debía de prestar mejor atención al momento de cocinar de madrugada cuando llegase tarde del trabajo a su apartamento.**

**No estaba seguro de porqué se había distraído tanto (si estando mas dormido que despierto no acostumbraba a fallar aún así) pero realmente debía de haber estado peor de lo que se imaginaba como para haber terminado intoxicado; había batallado en levantarse de la cama puesto que tan solo con intentar moverse podía sentir como si el líquido de su estómago se bambolease de un lado a otro por estar encima de un barco**

**Había tragado pesado y luego, había colocado una mano en el suelo intentando sostenerse y encontrar algo de firmeza**

**Eso hasta que una quemadura ardiente comenzó a brotar desde el interior de su cuerpo y tomar camino rápido hacia la garganta… provocando que el hombre saliese disparado mas rápido que en cualquier practica ninja que hubiese tenido en su vida hasta ese entonces; apenas y había conseguido aferrarse a como había podido al retrete del baño para vaciar el estómago de golpe preguntándose por qué aquellas náuseas habían aparecido tan repentinamente y con tanta fuerza.**

**Cuando todo terminó pudo finalmente ponerse de pie y entonces, dirigirse a preparar el desayuno no sin antes tomar unas cuantas píldoras de su pequeño botiquín**

**Esperaba que con eso todo se tranquilizase**

**Una vez en la cocina permaneció media hora observándola sin estar seguro de que quería cocinar para alimentarse para finalmente darse por vencido y salir corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases**

**En verdad que era una situación desesperante. Especialmente cuando a mitad de camino de la academia su estómago gruñó con fuerza y tuvo que detenerse a comprar unos cuantos paquetes de alimentos que en ese momento simplemente vio apetitosos para después, darse cuenta de que en la gran mayoría se trataba de comida chatarra que ni de broma se atrevería a comer de una sola sentada por mucho que su ansiedad en ese momento se lo ordenara**

**Y lo peor…**

**Lo peor había venido cuando ya salía de la tienda llevando las bolsas de alimentos que seguramente botaría a la basura a la primer oportunidad cuando a su nariz llegó el aroma de un buen café matutino; por lo general aquello haría que se le subiera el ánimo pensando en la máquina de café de la sala de profesores y que seguramente utilizaría para prepararse uno antes de acudir al salón de clases con sus queridos alumnos…**

**Pero no en ese momento**

**En cuanto la esencia en el aire tocó sus fosas nasales su estómago, que ya parecía mas feliz volvió a removerse provocando que el pobre hombre tuviese que correr tirando sus preciadas compras a un lado para poder aferrarse al triste macetero que tuvo que soportar el ser usado como recipiente temporal**

**Después de disculparse hasta mas no poder con el dueño de aquel objeto y prometerle compensarlo de alguna forma finalmente el ninja había conseguido llegar a la academia pálido, sudoroso, mareado… y con mucho mas hambre que horas atrás. Logró llegar hasta una de las sillas de la sala de maestros en la cuál se dejó caer y se pasó una mano por la frente para secar el sudor de esta pensando que el universo no podía odiarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacía.**

**-Iruka-sensei… creo que se olvidó de esto**

**Otro de los profesores lo había alcanzado finalmente y le colocaba a un lado aquella pobre bolsa de compras casi rota, sucia pero aún con su contenido intacto; el maestro de ojos castaños sonrió un poco y suspiró profundamente antes de sonerir con amabilidad y enderezarse en su silla**

**-Es muy amable, Takuya-sensei -agradeció inclinando un poco la cabeza para luego, asomarse al interior de la bolsa recibida y comenzar a removerla con una mano como buscando algo en esta; el profesor a su lado le observó con interés y paciencia- aunque no debió de haberse molestado… fue mi culpa ser descuidado y olvidar las cosas en la calle**

**-Bueno, yo me encontraba en la misma tienda y pude ver que se sintió enfermo**

**Dijo el otro mientras que Iruka se tensaba y se sonrojaba con fuerza, tensándose al pensar que alguien aparte del dueño del macetero lo hubiera visto en aquel estado**

**-Se encuentra bien como para estar trabajando el día de hoy?- inquirió el otro ninja manteniendo su vista en el Umino que asintió con suavidad, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en aquellos alimentos que había comprado por puro impulso- no se ve muy saludable. Tal vez debería pedirle a la enfermera de la academia que lo revise**

**-No, en absoluto- replicó rápidamente el de la cicatriz en la nariz antes de sacar un pequeño paquete transparente con un pan glaseado de blanco en su interior- ya me encuentro mejor, agradezco su preocupación. Solamente… algo me cayó mal de la cena, supongo**

**-Entiendo**

**Suspiró aquel profesor antes de parpadear al ver delante suyo aquel alimento ofrecido por el ninja moreno**

**-Tenga. Es un bollo dulce de frambuesa y queso- dijo con suavidad a lo que el otro profesor movió las manos**

**-No, ni hablar… usted requiere de alimentarse eh… aunque sea de algo así- añadió riendo un poco antes de ver que el hombre con toda la calma del mundo volvía a mover aquello cerca suyo**

**-Por favor acéptelo. De todas maneras, no pienso comer todo esto- suspiró con algo de cansancio a lo que finalmente el otro ninja lo recibió, inclinando parte del cuerpo a modo de agradecimiento**

**-Es usted muy amable Iruka-sensei…**

**-No tiene que agradecerlo. Al contrario, soy yo el agradecido porque se ha tomado la molestia de traerme mis cosas- sonrió con suavidad el hombre antes de emitir un gemido al ponerse de pie y luego, llevar la bolsa hasta su lugar**

**Al menos ahí podría estar bien hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo y si tenía suerte, los maestros llegarían y se llevarían sus cosas sin pedirle permiso con lo que podría deshacerse de gran parte de toda aquella basura poco nutritiva que en esos momentos seguramente solo empeoraría su situación; se sacudió las manos unos segundos… para luego sacar una diminuta bolsa de patatas naturales que no estaban fritas pero estaban cubiertas de canela dulce**

**De los males el menos dañino o al menos eso esperaba**

**Finalmente emitió un suspiro profundo y luego, se dirigió hacia el exterior de la sala de profesores, siendo observado por su compañero que parecía auténticamente preocupado por el aspecto que mostraba el Umino; en verdad así de mal se veía como para tener con esa expresión a ese profesor y a los otros dos con los que se topó de camino a su propio salón de clases? Esperaba que no fuera a ser nada grave o lo regañarían (nuevamente) por descuidarse la salud como terminaba haciéndolo cada que se desvelaba por terminar a tiempo con todo su trabajo**

**Se detuvo frente a la puerta de sus alumnos y suspiró con paciencia escuchando sus voces alteradas del otro lado**

**Aquel iba a ser verdaderamente un día largo y pesado**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Vigilancia

**FLAME**

**CAP 2**

**"Vigilancia"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El ojo de aquel ninja se movía por encima de todo aquel lugar, observando en silencio y manteniéndose con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, preguntándose en qué momento había sido que había terminado por perder el control de toda aquella situación, al grado de tener que ir vigilando desde lejos lo que ocurría con el otro ninja y a sabiendas, de que ahora estaba en peligro no solo por quien era sino por lo que llevaba consigo todo el tiempo**

**El perdón sería algo que si llegaba a conseguir, le costaría largamente…**

**Pero no había tenido otra opción si lo pensaba de la manera más fría. Había sido un riesgo que solo él podía tomar y que por muchas razones, habían terminado convenciéndole de aquello a pesar de lo duro que era y de que había sido un movimiento por demás cruel; y sin embargo, todos los motivos dados por el muchacho rubio de ojos azules, que se veía grandemente angustiado y preocupado habían bastado para remover cualquier punto de duda que hubiese tenido antes**

**"De todas formas planean hacerlo y tú ya eras uno de los que están en su punto de mira"**

**Había dicho el chico cuando el de cabello plateado había considerado la posibilidad de detener un ataque de aquel tipo o de buscar la forma de que, el Umino eligiese a alguien apropiado dado a lo que se exponía**

**"También lo pensé… observamos todas las opciones pero esta era la única que los tranquilizaría al menos por un momento y dado tu reputación, el resto no se atreverá a ir por ellos sin ir primero a por ti"**

**-Gran estrategia Naruto- suspiró el Hatake bajando su parpado a la mitad de su ojo con resignación mientras que las luces de toda la aldea brillaban suavemente con el correr de la noche- seguramente que no pudiste menos que consultar a esa persona, que probablemente te lo gruñó en medio de alguna siesta, verdad?**

**Decía en voz alta a pesar de que nadie le escuchase, para luego enderezarse de su posición en cuclillas y hacerse tronar la espalda**

**Desde aquella noche en que hubiese tenido aquella misión, donde hubiese tenido que romper la poca confianza que había conseguido de parte de esa persona… bueno… no había podido dormir; o al menos, no darse un buen descanso como kamisama mandaba, si acaso forzaba su cuerpo a relajarse y a apagar unas pocas funciones, pero en toda su vida de ninja jamás había tenido tanta culpa y arrepentimiento persiguiéndole como si fuese parte de su sombra.**

**Y entonces las pesadillas…**

**Si alguna vez había conseguido conciliar algo de sueño, las sombras le habían rodeado y entonces…**

**Fuego por todas partes. Altas llamas anaranjadas y rojizas rodeaban todo aquello que estaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, acabando con lo único que tenía su vida, mientras la silueta de otra persona le veía desde aquel infierno quemante…**

**Y entonces despertaba y sentía un escalofrío al pensar en el maestro de la cicatriz, seguramente aborreciéndole con cada célula de su cuerpo y deseando su muerte o pronta desaparición, mas sin embargo no podía hacerlo… no todavía…**

**Kakashi se enderezó de mejor manera y se guardó el pequeño libro de Icha Icha que llevaba consigo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, observando el tiempo y dándose cuenta de que era momento de comenzar una nueva noche… otra noche en la que debía de ver por aquella persona, asegurarse de que estuviese bien, de que Raíz no pudiera llevarle lejos, encerrarle o que no estuviesen vigilándolo de igual manera, adelantándose a los planes y movimientos ya establecidos…**

**Tomó impulso y comenzó a cruzar por los techos y salientes de los edificios que componían el sitio, con un destino en mente y la resignación de quien sabe que no podrá hacer nada mas que esperar y creer en lo mejor. No podía hacer más, no era como que su vida fuese a ser diferente o a tener algo bueno cuando por tantos años todo le demostrase que su destino iba a ser negro y que cualquier cosa con la que tuviese contacto, al final terminaría destrozada.**

**Así como había sucedido con Obito… así como en su momento, había ocurrido con Sasuke…**

**Cerró su ojo emitiendo un largo suspiro… y entonces, algo pareció llamarle, provocándole el voltear hacia un lado y percibir a alguien de pie al borde de uno de los edificios mas altos de Konoha**

**Apenas tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de quien se trataba… y el frío le rodeó de golpe**

**Iruka desde su ubicación mantenía los ojos cerrados, a sabiendas de que solo contaba los segundos hacia atrás y que dentro de poco todo estaría bien. Ambos estarían bien. Sus manos descansaban sobre su vientre como si diese algún tipo de última despedida o tomase fuerzas de algún ente invisible, sonriendo con debilidad mas con tranquilidad, como si ese pacto silencioso fuese a ser el fin que tanto buscaba; había apretado los parpados una sola vez, así como sus manos y entonces, abrió sus ojos con decisión.**

**-Estaremos bien ahora**

**Había susurrado para después, dar aquel paso al vacío, entregarse a la nada debajo suyo mientras que en su mente, se forjaba la idea de que si no le prestaba atención, el golpe sería rápido y entonces, las luces se apagarían y olvidaría todo lo ocurrido**

**El aire era frío y el malestar que ya le acompañaba parecía haberse incrementado de golpe, asegurándole al menos que quizá estaría inconsciente al momento de alcanzar el suelo**

**Y sin embargo…**

**"No"**

**No conocía esa voz. No era exigente pero si era firme. Como una orden que no pudiese rechazar pero que tampoco le hiciese sentir una obligación o un desagrado por cumplir; muy apenas abrió los ojos y pudo detectar a alguien que bajaba a su misma velocidad y se acercaba para sostenerle y detener su caída. De alguna forma, ese acercamiento si le provocó una gran molestia pero tampoco hizo por retirarse o detenerle; aunque hubiera deseado hacer aquello no podría, ya que la consciencia completa se había ido. Lo último que había escuchado antes de apagarse por completo, había sido su voz… y entonces, nuevamente, las memorias…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El maestro de la cicatriz caminaba a través de las calles de Konoha con expresión pensativa y perdida, como si no pudiese concentrarse del todo.**

**Los malestares ahora eran algo cotidiano y a pesar de todo, se había negado rotundamente a visitar a cualquiera de las doctoras de Konoha a sabiendas de que le dirían lo que él ya sabía desde hacía varias semanas; primero había sido la sorpresa, después la completa negación y la creencia de que era algún tipo de pésima broma… después, la rabia y la frustración de quien lo había llevado a ese momento y finalmente, la resignación a que no había demasiado por hacer más que prepararse y comenzar a ahorrar lo que le daban de salario para comprar muebles mas decentes y acondicionar su modesto apartamento para recibir a un segundo habitante, uno que no tenía ni idea de que su llegada iba a ser tan inesperada como inoportuna.**

**Sobre todo lo segundo**

**Se detuvo unos segundos y volteó su mirada hacia el parque de Konoha donde varios de sus alumnos y otros, que aún eran muy menores para ingresar a la Academia se divertían en pasar su tarde, soñado con lo que les traería el mañana y esperando a por una cena dentro de una familia que les quería**

**Invariablemente, la imagen de Naruto cenando a solas le vino e hizo una mueca, pensando que quizá no todos terminaban así de bien su día**

**Y aún así…**

**Sin desearlo, se encontró imaginando los tiempos que vendrían, quizá años más adelante cuando se estuviese preparando para llegar a su casa y quizá, preparar algo en compañía de alguien más que le haría un millón de preguntas, a pesar de haber tenido un largo día de trabajo y que quizá en ese momento, le haría sonreír; si se detenía a pensarlo, le producía una curiosa sensación que empujaba fuera cualquier sensación de abandono y soledad y en su lugar, se instalaba una extraña calidez que incluso, le atraía una pequeña y discreta sonrisa**

**Sus parpados bajaron un poco, perdido en aquellas escenas donde un él (o ella), se paraba a su lado para ayudarle con algunas cosas y con un brillo de curiosidad infantil volteaba de cabeza su hogar**

**El chillido de uno de los niños le hizo pegar un respingo y voltear a los alrededores como si hubiese despertado de golpe de un sueño profundo, dándose cuenta del sitio en el que se encontraba y que de poco en poco la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a hacer brillar las lumbreras de las calles alrededor; levantó una mano y se rascó la nuca con cansancio, dejando salir un suspiro pesado y negando varias veces con la cabeza para después, reír para sí mismo**

**Elucubrar debía de ser uno de los efectos secundarios de estar embarazado**

**Embarazado**

**Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndole apretar los parpados con fuerza y dejar salir el aire con un sonido que hacía pensar que en el exterior hacía frío a pesar de ser pleno verano; sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la nuca para después, dejar salir un gemido cansino.**

**-Ya no debería de pensar tanto en esto**

**Se dijo a sí mismo para después, comenzar a caminar hacia el Ichiraku pensando que quizá una noche de comer fuera de casa le vendría bien. Ventilar las ideas, ya no pensar en las cosas que le rodeaban y olvidarse por unos segundos de los problemas que se le venían encima; si… eso sonaba bien en realidad, se suponía que un adulto como él debía de ser capaz de pasar por cualquier tormenta que se le presentase, sobre todo, un ninja que vivía en la aldea**

**Debía de concentrarse en ello**

**Y aún así, desde una de las callejuelas cercanas, un pescador que en aquellos momentos se encontraba guardando su mercancía levantó la cabeza para observar al ninja de la cicatriz que andaba con sus bolsas de compras y una expresión distraída rumbo a la zona de tiendas**

**El hombre aguardó unos segundos, haciendo tronar su espalda para después, entornar los ojos y levantar un pequeño papel doblado que al instante fue tomado por una urraca que salió volando en una dirección incierta; el sujeto de barbas grises se mantuvo viendo en la dirección de aquel maestro de escuela al tiempo que quien parecía ser su señora, se acercaba cargando una segunda caja repleta de diferentes tipos de pescados. Los grises cabellos de esta se mecieron por debajo del pañuelo que la cubría en parte al hacer un movimiento de ladeo en su cabeza.**

**-Entonces…?**

**-Por lo pronto no parece que esté haciendo ninguna tontería al respecto**

**Dijo el hombre con seriedad, rascándose un lado de la barba mientras que entrecerraba aún mas sus brillantes ojillos negros**

**-Al final… resulta que hicieron exactamente lo que nuestro señor había adivinado que harían- volvió a decir aquel sujeto sin apartar la mirada de donde la había clavado- encontrar la forma de mezclar la sangre de los clanes que se encuentran en extinción… volverlos mas poderosos…- recitó finalmente virándose para seguir pretendiendo que iba guardando su mercancía; la mujer cerca suyo parecía algo molesta y se detuvo en sus labores, con la mirada algo perdida**

**-Es un experimento algo peligroso lo que están haciendo- dijo finalmente aquella ninja mayor de edad, alzando la vista para ver al otro- que sucederá… si se sale de control?**

**-No pasará- dijo con firmeza aquel hombre- hacemos esto por el bien de la aldea, por encima de las raras ideas del nuevo Hokage… todo resultará bien**

**Aseguró sin saber que justamente en ese momento, en la torre mas alta… dos personas discutían lo que sucedía con uno de los maestros de la Academia, haciendo que sus voces provocasen que el resto de ninjas voltease, preguntándose que podría hacer que ellos dos peleasen asi**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lamento mucho... MUCHO la tardanza en actualizar este fanfiction, en verdad... maldita universidad! Pero finalmente y a punto de acabarla, tuve tiempo para un nuevo capítulo; también una disculpa por que se parte entre unos momentos en el futuro y los recuerdos que va teniendo Iruka del pasado, pero pronto se van a juntar, lo prometo...

Aunque aprovecho para disculparme por que tendré que ejem... poner un capítulo donde Kakashi se vea malo... MUY malo, pero es necesario, lo prometo ñ_ñ

Reviews!

El mundo de Lalala

Lo sé, ha sido largo, tedioso y este nuevo capítulo no dice mucho excepto que Iruka esta en animos por los suelos... pero mejorará, prometo con cruce sobre mi corazón!

Sarai-Vj

Yo también amo mucho a esta pareja! Y aunque de inicio van a sufrir y batallar por que Iruka no es de memoria corta, te aseguro que les irá bien a la larga =)... me alegra mucho que te haya gustado como va la historia, prometo que va a mejorar! muchas gracias por tu review!

Spark Valkov

Va a haber mas. Tuve mucho que hacer con la universidad y eso me tuvo semi-amarrada en varios asuntos... y pues, obviamente esta historia podría considerarse un AU en sí misma ya que se ha alejado de la historia del manga... pero igual, espero que a pesar de los años, vaya a seguirte agradando... muchas gracias por haberla leído!

Proserpinah

Y viene mas! Hay capítulos pre-escritos y que necesitan unas cuantas mejoras... pero las cosas irán avanzando mas rapido! Espero que te guste lo que está por venirse y una disculpa muy grande por la tardanza, en verdad ñ_ñ


	3. La decisión mas cruda

**FLAME**

**CAP 3**

**"La decisión más cruda"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las voces salían airadas de aquella torre donde quienes se encargaban de vigilar que ningún peligro llegase hasta aquel sitio, se removían levemente incómodos. Aunque no escuchaban ni entendían el motivo de aquella discusión, podían darse cuenta de que esta iba escalando cada vez más y más al grado de que los chillidos no parecían provenir de dos ninjas varones; de repente, un golpe de silencio cayó por encima de todo el edificio lo que les dio a entender que, lejos de haber terminado aquella discusión uno de los involucrados había terminado por aplicar un sello de silencio a muros, puertas y ventanas de forma que el escándalo dejase de ser un motivo para que alguien no invitado se acercase a meter las narices.**

**Sin embargo, realmente ninguno tenía motivos o el ánimo para hacerlo… porque cuando el Hokage en turno encontraba un verdadero motivo para gritar…**

**Shikamaru no estaba de buen humor**

**En realidad, esa palabra no reflejaba ni siquiera un poco el sentimiento que bullía dentro de su pecho y que provocaba que su mente, generalmente tranquila y analítica ante todo fuese en esos instantes una mezcla de información y situaciones en las cuáles, todo se iba por un vertedero**

**Finalmente y después de mucho tiempo, el sujeto del otro lado de aquel amplio escritorio se había dignado (y esa era la palabra más cercana a lo que tenía en mente) a explicarle que era lo que había estado escondiendo durante tanto tiempo; no sabía muy bien que sentir al respecto, excepto quizá por una mezcla de traición y sorpresa al pensar, que el rubio que en aquellos momentos tomaba la pequeña tregua que se había formado para dirigirse a uno de los asientos más cercanos y dejarse caer a descansar, había sido capaz de mantener un secreto como aquel para sí mismo sin dar en ningún momento, muestras de algo que se guardaba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.**

**También enojo… si, debía de admitir que estaba enojado; quizá su cercanía con el maestro de la cicatriz en la nariz no era ni de lejos tan profunda o siquiera levemente cercana como para tener un sentimiento protector hacia este pero de todas maneras, lo que había sucedido con él…**

**Bien, eso estaba lejos de cualquier nivel de aceptación sin importar las circunstancias**

**Además… lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos con el maestro de la Academia Ninja, iba bastante lejos de lo que podía creer posible.**

**Vale, con Naruto primero se había sorprendido al saber de su situación pero después, la había achacado (como se había comprobado más tarde) al hecho de que tenía algo diferente en su interior y que eso le permitía ciertas libertades biológicas de las que el resto de la población de Konoha no disponía; sin embargo… que ahora alguien más dejara ver la misma situación y no solo eso, que hubiera sido forzado a caer dentro de aquello sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de opinar al respecto, le parecía ruin desde cualquier punto de vista.**

**Emitió un suspiro profundo colocándose una mano en la cabeza como si tratase de recuperar algo de control**

**-Y todo este maravilloso y bien articulado plan lo has tenido que deducir tu solito?**

**-En realidad…**

**El chico de ojos azules hizo una mueca, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyándose en las manos a sabiendas de que la situación solo empeoraría cada vez más, sin embargo, iba a necesitar en mucho de la ayuda de su fastidiado consejero para que no se le saliera de las manos, como estaba comenzando a suceder**

**-Kakashi-sensei también tuvo participación en esto…**

**-Oh! Por todos los…!- el joven de cabello oscuro se pasó una mano por el rostro a la desesperada- él también!? No, en verdad, esto me sobrepasa incluso a mí**

**Soltó para un segundo después, comenzar a rebuscarse por entre los bolsillos de la ropa con algo de desespero**

**-Necesito un maldito cigarrillo…**

**-Ah no!**

**El rubio abrió grandemente los ojos y agitó una mano tratando de disuadir al otro que le devolvió una expresión fastidiada**

**-No vas a estar llenando de humo la oficina!- se quejó- sabes que no puedo llegar a cargar a la niña oliendo a eso!**

**-No me dirás que ahora Sasuke te deja afuera si te recibe oliendo a mis cigarrillos- resopló con suavidad el Nara- pensé que en sus misiones él se impregnaba de cosas peores que mi nicotina…**

**-No se trata de eso, ya te dije que es por la niña- gruñó el Hokage cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose entre estos para después, darse por vencido al observar al otro rascar un cerillo para encender el pitillo y darle una ligera calada, intentando tranquilizarse**

**Quizá y se lo debía…**

**Volvieron a guardar silencio durante largo rato, como si las palabras no alcanzasen a expresar lo que en aquellos momentos los perturbaba, recargándose hacia atrás el Uzumaki con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada clavada en el enorme techo abovedado sobre sí mientras que mas allá, el Nara continuaba aspirando aquel pequeño objeto y luego, golpeteando la ceniza par que cayese al suelo, poco importándole las quejas de suciedad que mas de rato le daría el otro; el de cabello oscuro dejó caer la cabeza de forma pensativa con la barbilla sobre su pecho, analizando y buscando una solución que no empeorase lo que para esas alturas, ya se iba perfilando para un grato desastre.**

**-Iruka-sensei no te la va a perdonar, Naruto…**

**-Lo más probable**

**El aludido se rascó una ceja unos segundos, volviendo a dejar salir un suspiro cansino y cerrando sus ojos para formar una delgada línea con estos**

**-Pero… si podemos adelantarnos a ellos…- musitó lentamente- si podemos tener el control de esto antes de que ellos lo hagan, quizá…- entrecerró sus ojos con suavidad, como si le doliera toda aquella situación- quizá podamos salvarle de algo peor…**

**Shikamaru se sentó sobre el enorme escritorio del otro y se retiró la última parte de aquel cigarro para colocarlo en el cenicero que el otro siempre tenía dispuesto para él y que durante unos momentos, había olvidado del todo**

**-Cuando te enteraste de estas cosas?- inquirió el Nara sin ver al otro pero frunciendo el ceño**

**-Hace unos cuantos meses- dijo despacio colocándose un par de dedos en los labios- cuando… pasó lo mio- un pequeño rubor corrió sobre las mejillas del otro, lo cuál llamó la atención de su consejero- esos sujetos estaban demasiado interesados en lo que me había ocurrido y como se había llevado a cabo y entre una cosa y otra, parece que alguien se fue de lengua- explicó haciendo una mueca y el otro se acomodó mejor sobre la superficie de aquel mueble**

**-Eso es posible?**

**-A veces hay situaciones… es una fortuna que contemos con Sai para cuando ese tipo de cosas pasan y que aún no hayan desconfiado de él, o al menos, no tanto- el Uzumaki volvió a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás, acomodándose mejor en el sillón- en todo caso, él fue el que me dejó saber sobre que estaban haciendo un seguimiento de sangre para recuperar e ir integrando nuevos miembros a su grupo… tienen un interés en especial, en aquellas familias que están por extinguirse pero en un principio, creí que solo querrían gente que tuviese…**

**Se detuvo unos momentos en su frase, siendo el Nara quien la terminó cruzándose apenas de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos dejando ver solo unos milímetros de estos**

**-Línea de sangre**

**-Exacto- corroboró el rubio dando un suspiro cansino para acto seguido, inclinarse hacia delante y juntar la yema de los dedos con expresión seria y pensativa- sinceramente, no serían los últimos en querer experimentar con ello… pero… cuando supe que querían a Iruka-sensei…**

**-Pero Iruka sensei no tiene nada de lo que ellos buscan**

**Shikamaru frunció el ceño observando a su amigo que emitió un gemido de fastidio**

**-Oh si?**

**-No que yo sepa… a menos que Raíz sepa algo que nosotros no y ni siquiera Sai lo ha logrado descubrir- se pasó una mano por el cabello de la cabeza con frustración- a menos que solo lo quieran para crianza pero tampoco tiene sentido por que no hay nada en sus genes que pudiera ser de beneficio…**

**-Tomando en cuenta que Iruka-sensei no tiene alguna habilidad especial como ninja, como arma o ninguna de esas cosas, el que sea blanco de la mira de ellos es incluso casi ridículo- dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro para luego, levantar la mirada ante la expresión de enojo y la posición del reclamo que estaba a punto de soltar el de ojos azules- no es por ofender a Iruka-sensei, Naruto… ya se que lo idolatras y que s tu familia y todo eso, solo digo que con un punto de vista objetivo, igual podrían haber tomado a cualquier civil en todo caso…**

**-Tienes razón**

**La voz de Naruto era dura pero simple, haciendo que su consejero le observase alzando una ceja**

**-Me refiero… a que en verdad, el que hayan hecho de Iruka-sensei su objetivo… es demasiado irreal…**

**-A menos que haya sido una trampa- sugirió lentamente Shikamaru poniéndose de pie al tiempo que sacaba un nuevo pitillo de su cajetilla, lo que provocó una expresión de horror en Naruto; el Nara le ignoró y golpeteó aquel cartón hasta que el alargado objeto salió de este y le tomó entre los dedos- para quién? Aún no lo sabemos pero es lo único que mas se acercaría a una explicación razonable…**

**-No creerás que era una trampa para mí, cierto?- se rió nerviosamente Naruto mientras que el otro negaba con su cabeza**

**-Por supuesto que no. Para ello, era más factible que atacaran a Sasuke, por que por mucho que adores a Iruka-sensei y que Sasuke sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para defenderse solito, eres un idiota problemático que iría de todas maneras a ver como meterse en esa pelea…**

**Naruto se sonrojó con fuerza y volvió a poner expresión molesta**

**-Estás diciendo que no me importa lo suficiente Iruka-sensei como para ir a protegerlo?**

**-No… estoy diciendo- encendió el cigarro y le dio una buena calada- que respondes diferente según la persona. La mejor prueba, es que en lugar de ir tú a buscar a Iruka-sensei y explicarle las cosas, optaste por tomas una decisión desesperada y mandaste a Kakashi a hacer el trabajo de Raíz, como si no fuera ya algo suficientemente malo el que tuvieran entre sus ideas mandar a alguien a que se lo follara**

**El rubio hizo una mueca ante aquella palabra y sacudió la cabeza**

**-Si serás… Shikamaru…**

**-En todo caso, a lo hecho pecho y ahora con la situación a como está, solo nos queda vigilar como van las cosas y que en verdad Naruto, lo que has provocado sea lo suficientemente engorroso para Raíz como para que dejen en paz al maestro y nosotros podamos averiguar que era lo que buscaran de principio- cerró los ojos y resopló el humo a través de la nariz, terminando por darse la vuelta para salir del lugar- iré a hablar con la ANBU…**

**-Shikamaru**

**Dijo de pronto el Kage de aquel momento poniéndose de pie de golpe, pero el otro tan solo movió una mano para tranquilizarle**

**-Nunca dije que les diría de que trata, solo veré si alguno puede conseguir diferente información acerca de cosas que hayan sucedido y las estudiaré, para intentar averiguar de que va todo este problema… maldita sea, yo y mis decisiones de ayudarte**

**Se quejó el Nara desapareciendo en las sombras de los pasillos mientras que la mirada del contenedor del Kyubbi se suavizaba aún mostrándose seria para luego, observar las cenizas que habían quedado en el suelo como resultado de la poca importancia al cuidado del cigarro que había dado el Nara; Naruto inspiró profundo y se rascó la parte posterior del cuello, dándose cuenta de que en verdad no tenía ni un poco de sentido tanto los planes de aquellos idiotas… como lo que é había provocado**

**En verdad, nunca podría disculparse adecuadamente con Iruka, no importaba cuantas vueltas le diera**

**Pero si al final aquello significaba que dejarían en paz a alguien que era parte de su familia y que no habría mas daño que el que él había provocado… bien, si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida rogando por el perdón del maestro de ojos oscuros, entonces, prefería mil veces aquello a saber que le habían hecho cualquier cosa indescriptible y él no había hecho nada para detener aquellos atropellos; si tan solo el muchacho hubiese sabido lo que en realidad había hecho…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mientras tanto…**

**En el hogar del sensei, el hombre con la bandana inclinada observaba al hombre moreno dormir de lado sobre su cama, apretando los párpados de vez en cuando y moviendo los dedos como si tratase de aferrarse o escapar de algo; seguramente se encontraba teniendo una pesadilla y el copy nin casi podía jurar que sabía con qué se encontraba soñando y el motivo por el cuál se sentía tan incómodo al removerse de aquella manera entre sus murmullos y gruñidos.**

**El único ojo del hombre de cabellos plateados se entrecerró con expresión dolida, al saberse culpable de todo aquello y muy despacio, terminó por observar el vientre ya levemente abultado del maestro sobre la cama.**

**Era su culpa y lo aceptaba.**

**La verdad era, que en su vida le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de engendrar de ninguna manera y en las únicas ocasiones en las que había tenido la experiencia de terminar con alguien más, se había protegido inmediatamente para no tener que cargar con el pensamiento o las malas intenciones de aquellos que quisieran, para bien o para mal, asegurar el tener descendencia con el Hatake; y sin embargo, aquel día ni siquiera los jutsus habían funcionado (primera vez para todo, se imaginaba con fastidio) y delante suyo, tenía a un hombre que lo último que hubiera esperado de su parte habría sido algo como aquello y en su interior, una criatura que crecía día con día, fiel recordatorio de lo que se había visto obligado a hacer por la desesperación de un momento en el que, tanto él como el actual Hokage no habían tenido una idea sensata de como lidiar con el peligro que corría el maestro**

**Mejor un conocido que trataría de no herirle, que un desconocido que a saber de los dioses que le haría**

**Y aún así… sabía que era una excusa estúpida que intentaba acallar los demonios de la culpa que le chillaban, el haber tenido un descuido así, especialmente con alguien a quien si, era sincero consigo mismo… bueno…**

**Se acercó muy lentamente al otro, acabando con la distancia entre la cama y su figura y se inclinó para tocarle**

**Aquella noche… aquella maldita noche… (comenzó a recordar) **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
